


Merry Christmas, Magician.

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Something special to go along with Magicians story.  My second manip.   Merry Christmas, Magician.





	Merry Christmas, Magician.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/gifts).



[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0%20Secret%20Santa%202018/sandburgs%20signature%20touch2_zps3apzu3nw.png.html)


End file.
